


Descending

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, Aidan Turner-fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Artistic Liberties, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mountains, Plane Crash, Plane Ride, Plane accidentm, Ross Poldark - Freeform, Slow Burn, Snow, Survival, Tags May Change, Vacation, Wedding, Wilderness, aidan turner - Freeform, crash, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: The descent was the easy part, it was the surviving that proved to be the hardest part…
Relationships: Aidan Turner/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Descending

**Author's Note:**

> It will be a chapter fic, best to my rusty ability to do so. the concept comes for reading a book that sparked the story in my brain and has been growing ever since! I don't know what will come of it, and I'm sure Ive tagged it wrong, its been a long time since I've done so. but I wanna work off the rust.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the small plane shook; she hated flying more than anything. But, she'd lost the argument with her sister and mother to let her just walk or take a train to where her sister was being married, but no, they made her take this damn plane, that shook like a present of Christmas morning as they flew over the snowy mountain range below them. Gripping the arm rest, she opened her eyes and looked around the fourteen seat plane; the one stewardess, sat in one of the upper seat near the pilot, flipping through a novel of some sort. Turning her head to check out the rest of the plane, she found the only other passenger on the plane with her; a bearded, dark haired man sitting three rows behind her, slumped in his seat and sound asleep. She scoffed seeing him asleep, shaking her head at the trust he put in this flying contraption.

“Must be nice.” She mumbled to herself, leaning forward to pull her tablet out of the pocket in the seat in front of her, trying to take her mind off the panic raging inside her with a round on the Hero Wars app she was addicted too.

Not long later, the stewardess set down her book and got up, stretching the stiffness of the cramped setting out of her body, before carefully making her way down the aisle and smiling at her, bending slightly closer to her to be heard over the roar of the engines.

“How are you doing, Ms.?” she asked, sweetly. “Can I get you anything?”

“No. I'm alright.” She answered, setting her tablet on the seat beside her. “But, can you tell me how much longer it is til we land?”

“I can go ask the Captain.” the Stewardess replied straightening up.

She nodded her thanks and turned her head to look out the window. Even with the anxiety of flying, she had to admit the snowy mountains looked magical from so high above them, it eased some of the worry she had.

“The Captain said, we shouldn't be much more than an hour.” She informed her.

“Excellent, thank you.” She smiled back and picked up her tablet again.

The Stewardess was about to make her way down the aisle to the sleeping man, when a particularly hard bump and shake rocked the plane, almost knocking her off balance and into the seats beside her. She grabbed at the seat, holding on and righting herself, clearly as startled by it as the other woman was. She took a calm breath and smiled at the girl, trying to instill courage and reassurance to her as she continued her way down. She lightly rested her hand on the man's arm and called him. He stirred, blinking and shaking his head to clear the sleep from it.

“Have we landed?” He asked, looking up at the stewardess.

“No, sir. We have not.” the stewardess told him, firmly. “but, we are experiencing strong turbulence, so I must ask you to put on your seat belt.” she said, motioning to the belt sitting open and loose around his waist.

“Of course.” he answered, sitting up and clicking the belt together, and smiled warmly up at her.

“Thank you.” she smiled back and made her way back to her seat behind the pilot, putting on her own seat belt and gripping the arms of her seat.

The woman did the same as the stewardess, her knuckles white as the bones under her skin, her heart pounding so loud as a fresh attack consumed her, she couldn't hear the plane any longer, she closed her eyes again, silently praying to every God she could think of to get them through this, so she could tell her mom and sister off for making her fly in the first place. She didn't care if she had to walk back home, she was not flying back home, no matter how long it took her to get back. The plane shook hard again, making all the luggage and plane equipment rattle in their spaces, and then there was suddenly an odd clicking noises, followed by more shaking, and finally a loud bang that sounded like a car backfiring and the smell of burning cut through everything else.

“Everyone please remain calm, we are experiencing serious engine issues and are in an accelerated decent.” the Captain's voice came over the PA system, which did nothing to help her calm down, and she was sure it didn't help anyone else on the plane either.

She should feel the force of the plane going down push her against her seat like a heavy blanket laid over her. She watched the stewardess get up and disappear into the cockpit, increasing her panic and concern. “We're doing to die.” she whispered to herself, biting into her lip.

Out of nowhere there was a loud crash, the left wing of the plane smashing into part of the mountain, causing the plane to turn sharply sideways and roll slightly, the seat belt dug into waists and stomachs painfully as it kept them in place. The plane rolled more, the right wing scrapping the side of mountain, snapping the plane in the opposite direction, making the walls of the plane groan at the force, splinter the metal and split the plane a row in front of the anxious woman.

“Holy God!” she screamed, straining in her seat as the front quarter of the plain broke off, and disappeared.

She twisted around, head whipping around to look back at the man, seeing him in a similar state she was, pressed back into his seat, hands gripping the arms so hard it pulled up a bit and eyes the size of plates. Their section of the remaining plane spun, clipped something and rolled, before the top of the plane hit the side of the mountain, balancing them upside down before rolling a long way before settling right, in a notch of the mountain. Her first instinct was to throw up, but she managed to swallow that down and moved on to her second instinct, unbuckling her seat belt and carefully crawling out of her seat, hands and knees in the aisle, she could feel warm blood flowing from somewhere on her face or head; one of the compartments had popped open and the items of it came flying out, one hitting her. But, she also felt blood somewhere else, though she couldn't currently identify it in her present state of shock and disorientation, her vision still blurred and blinked in and out.

“Hey!” She called out to the guy, slowly turning towards where he'd be sitting, trying to keep herself from blacking out and throwing up. “Hey, are you there? Can you talk to me?” she asked, carefully making her way towards him, pushing spilled things aside or climbing over them.

She finally found him, still in his seat, and seemingly limp, blood flowing from a gash on his eye. She should see a smear of blood on the window and realized at some point, his head had connected with it. “Shit.” she mumbled, pulling herself up with the seat beside him and seated herself, hand reaching out to press her fingers to his throat.

“Oh, thank God.” She heaved a breath of relief, he was still alive; only knocked out.

Carefully, holding his heavy and limp head in her hands, she tilted his head to look at the gash, it was deep, but didn't seem life threatening; and no doubt he had a concussion and would have a serious migraine when, or if, he regained consciousness.

“Hey,” She called softly, still holding his head in one hand and watching him intently. “You need to wake up.” she told him, shaking his shoulder. “This is not a time for a nap, and I'm telling you, you have a really strange ability to sleep through crazy shit.” she rambled more to herself.

“Alright, then. Have it your way.” she said, rolling her eyes, and balling up her hand into a fist and pressing her knuckles to his chest, and rubbing his sternum with equal pressure. If that stimuli didn't get him responsive, then nothing would.

He took a sudden deep breath, tensing up and reflexively moving away from the pain, he leaned sideways and looked at her with bloody, whiskey brown and green eyes. “What the hell?!” He barked at her.

“Welcome to hell, love.” she answered. “Can you tell me your name?”

“What...why?” he demanded, looking around the wrecked plane.

“You've hit your head against the window in our descent down the mountain, and I need to assess if you've got any serious injuries.” She explained, to him matter-of-factually. “If it helps, I'm Luna.”

He blinked at her several times. “A-A..Aidan...” he stammered. “..Turner.” he added, a moment later.

“Good, pleasure to meet you, Aidan.” Luna nodded, pleased for the time being. The need to be in serious mode and take charge relived Luna of her anxiety, for now. “Though, the circumstances aren't idle.”

“You've got a sense of humor about us crashing....into a mountain?” Aidan asked, eyeing her. 

“Coming from the man that slept through ninety-six percent of all the turbulence....” Luna countered, giving him the same look back.

Aidan slowly licked his lips and smiled. “Touche.” he answered. “What do we do now?” he asked, looking around, looking at the giant hole where the cockpit had once been. “Do we go look for them?” he asked her, turning to look back at her.

“I don't know.” She answered. “We need to find the black box, though.” she said, getting up, ignoring the shape pain shooting through her body.

“Why?” Aidan asked, unbuckling his seat belt and getting up to follow her.

“It's what they use to find crashed planes.” she explained, moving to the back of the plane. “They usually install it in the back of the plane, cause its most likely to survive a crash. So, lucky us!” she sighed, pushing things around to open the hatch into the tail of the plane. “I'll be right back.” she told him and disappeared.

Several minutes later, she came back, red faced with excretion and anger. “Are you fucking kidding me? What is the luck? What?” she growled.

“What?” Aidan looked at her, anxiously.

“There's no box.” she told him, bluntly. “Not a trace.”

Aidan gulped and cleared his throat. “So,...We're fucked....”

“It's possible. The box is, sometimes, also located in the front of the plane, for whatever reason, so hopefully its there and not too far from us and still intact to send out what it needs for them to find us. So, until then we have to survive.” She told him, looking at him solemnly.

“You think we can do that?” Aidan asked, skeptical.

“Yes, I do.” She answered, nodding. “I, amusingly, have rescue and survival training from my time in the military, it's somewhat required where I come from. So, lucky you on that fact. And you're a strong looking guy,” she grinned, “You'll manage, if anything from playing Poldark rubbed off on you.” she teased him, trying to lighten his mood.

He looked at her, dubiously, but what choice, or chance, did he have. He needed her to survive and she needed him to survive. It was them against the elements and dangers of the situation. “Alright, We need each other to get through this, or we'll be died before the rescue gets us. Tell me what I need to do.”

“We need to do something to keep warm.” she said, looking out one of the windows, the sky was darkening, but was still bright, they'd left the airport at eleven am and flew four hours, so it was near three pm in the afternoon. The look of the sky, told her without a doubt that a snow storm was coming their way, and they had a giant opening in the plane that would leave them exposed to the elements and whatever other things that lived around them.

“Alright, there's a inflatable raft in the back supplies, let's pull it out and secure it over the opening, I think I saw a roll or two of heavy tape in the back up kit.” she instructed him, shoving things aside to reach the emergency closet and yanked it out, pulling the heavy raft in its bag out of the closet and heaved it into Aidan's unready arms; then grabbed the tape.

They pulled the raft out, unraveling and shaking it out before draping it over the open hole, carefully taping it down, Luna also dumped several loads on snow on top of it, using the snow's weight to help hold down the raft and seal it, knowing that the snowstorm would only dump more onto it and not blow it away. Looking around, Luna found fallen logs and sticks, wet with snow, but still usable. She took it and piled it to one side of the raft's opening, pushing the edge of it up, but the side that was down wind so it would rush by them, not into their shelter. She found something to use as a shovel and cleared a circle of snow three feet round and half covered by the tepee section of the raft. Aidan sat in one of the seats watching her smooth the sides of the bank she made, then sit back to pile the wood up, noticing the wince cross her face as she shifted.

“Could you hand me a roll of toilet paper, she called over her shoulder.

Aidan got up, rummaged through the mound of stuff piled to one side of the plane and grabbed the flattened roll and handed it back to her. “Is that safe.” he asked, watching her pull of pieces of paper from the roll and tuck it in various spots in the wood before pulling out a lighter from her back pocket.

“More or less.” she answered, lighting the paper, carefully. “There's air flow so it won't cause smoke inhalation and in a safe enough area not to catch anything on fire.” she told him. “Hopefully.”

“You really are good at this.” Aidan replied, laughing.

“Well, four years of military duty, will do that to a person.” she answered, leaning over, nursing the fire to grow.

“Where were you going?” he asked, suddenly, his eyes getting that far off look.

“My sister's wedding.” she answered. “She's marrying her grade school sweetheart.” She clarified, with a frown. “What about you? Where were you going, Mr. Turner?” she asked, looking at him.

“Vacation.” He answered, frowning. “I did several jobs last year between Poldark seasons, and burned myself out. So, I figured this time I'd take time off, travel around. I went to my mate's bachelor's party two weeks ago, silly enough.” he chuckled. “Another mate of mine, had a kid....a son...and asked me to be his Godfather, just before I left to come on this vacation.”

“Congrats.” Luna said, softly, watching the catching flames. “Did you raid that food cabinet?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Oh, yeah.” he nodded, coming back from the fog of his mind. “Just the usual, packets of nuts and what-not.” he said, regretfully, handing her two packages.

“That's alright.” Luna sighed, looking out over the mountains she could see. “I'll hunt around the area tomorrow, see where we are, if there's anything useful.” she told him, ripping open the foil package and tossing a couple nuts back into her mouth.

Aidan held out a teeny can of lime soda to her, giving her a half-hearted smile as he did. “We'll be alright, Luna.” he told her, holding her gaze. “We'll make it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like it and I hope it goes the way its going in my brain


End file.
